un nouveau passé
by Kaleiya
Summary: vous ne vous etes jamais demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé a Seto et a Makuba si ils avaient été adoptés par quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? Franchement ? Alors venez lire pour voir !chap 3 en ligne !
1. Mrs Kingdom

Hé hé ! j'ai eue cette idée comme ca ! Les persos de Yu-gi-oh ! sont pas a moi et un ou deux autres persos non plus ! sinon, les autres m'appartiennent !

_

* * *

_

_A votre avis, que ce serait-il passé si Seto et Makuba avaient été adoptés par une autre personne ? la réponse dans cette fic ._

**Chapitre 1 : Mrs Kingdom**

Ce jour-là a l'orphelinat, une voiture noire arriva . Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit . Elle avait de longs cheveux chatains attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux marrons et portait un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une longue jupe bleue marine . Elle alla voir le gérant de l'orphelinat .

.- Mrs Kingdom je présume . fit le gérant . Suivez-moi .

Elle suivit le gérant tout en regardant autour d'elle . Son attention fut attirée par un petit garcon aux longs cheveux noirs en train de se faire embeter par trois plus grand . Elle décida d'aller voir de plus près .

.- Laissez moi ! hurlait le petit garcon .

.- Et puis quoi encore ! disait l'un des grand .

.- On en a pas finit avec toi ! dit un second .

La femme ne put s'empecher t'intervenir . Elle jeta un regard noir aux trois grand qui préférèrent s'en aller plutot que de se faire gronder . Elle se mit a la hauteur du petit garcon .

.- Pourquoi ils ont été si méchants avec toi ? demanda t-elle .

Le garcon la regarda en pleurant . Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer .

.- Ca va mieux ? demanda mrs Kingdom .

.- Oui . dit le petit garcon .

.- Makuba !

Un garcon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus était arrivé . Il alla voir Makuba .

.- Que s'est il passé petit frère ? demanda t-il .

.- Ils m'ont encore embeter Seto . répondit son petit frère .

.- Ca va aller . Je suis là Makuba .

Il regarda la femme .

.- Vous etes venue pour une adoption ? demanda t-il .

.- Oui, répondit-elle, et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ces trois idiots ont embeter ton frère .

.- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le courage de s'en prendre a quelqu'un de leur taille !

.- La prochaine fois qu'ils enbeteront ton frère, ils risquent d'avoir une mauvaise surprise !

.- Laquelle ?

.- Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais !

Elle se leva et retourna voir le gérant .

.- J'ai choisit qui je veux adopter ! fit-elle avec un ton plein d'assurance .

.- Alors suivez-moi . dit le gérant .

Elle suivit le gérant dans son bureau .

Une heure plus tard, les trois garcons étaient revenus embeter Makuba et Seto s'était interposé .

.- Laissez mon frère tranquilles sales brutes ! fit-il .

.- Et pourquoi ca ? demanda l'un des garcons .

.- Comme on se retrouve !

Les trois garcons se retournèrent et virent avec horreur la femme qui avait défendu Makuba . Elle les attrapa tous les trois par le col de leurs chemises avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient .

.- Il est temps de payer pour ca ! fit-elle avec un regard froid .

Elle les tira jusqu'à la benne a ordures et les jeta a l'intérieur . Seto et Makuba avaient regardé toute la scène . La femme retourna voir les deux frères .

.- Vous allez venir avec moi tous les deux . dit-elle .

.- Comment ca ? demanda Seto .

.- Je vous ai adoptés !

Les deux garcons se regardèrent et suivirent leur mère adoptive jusqu'à la voiture noire qui l'avait amenée .

* * *

NB: si il y en a qui appréciaient Godzaburo Kaïba, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir leur avis ! J'aimerai surtout avoir celui des fans de Seto ! 


	2. Emilie

voici le chap 2 ! Merci a vous pour vos reviews et je vais voir si je peux mettre Gozaburo dans l'histoire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Emilie**

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garcons étaient arrivés dans leur nouvelle demeure . C'était un grand manoir avec autour un vaste jardin . Le hall était vaste . Sur la gauche, il y avait le salon, sur la droite, la salle a manger . Au milieu, il y avait un grand escalier conduisant aux chambres . Une fille d'environ 13 ans descendit l'escalier a toute vitesse et se planta devant Seto . Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en couettes, des yeux d'un vert félin, une peau assez blanche, portait un tee-shirt rose pale avec une longue jupe noire, et dépassait le jeune garcon d'une demie-tete .

.- Je vois que vous etes de retour ma tante . dit la jeune fille .

.- Emilie, je te croyai en train de faire tes gammes au piano . répondit mrs Kingdom .

.- Je les faisais quand j'ai entendu votre voiture .

.- Toujours aussi curieuse !

.- Ce sont mes cousins ces deux-là ?

.- A ton avis . fit Seto d'un ton provoquant .

.- Essaye pas de faire la loi avec moi ! répliqua Emilie sur le même ton .

.- Calmez-vous ! dit Mrs Kingdom . Tu vas leur montrer leurs chambres Emilie .

.- Bien ma tante .

La jeune adolescente emmena ses cousins a l'étage . Elle ouvrit l'une des portes derrière laquelle se trouvait une belle chambre aux murs jaune pale, au tapis vert foncé, aux rideaux jaunes vifs, avec un grand lit a baldaquin jaune d'or, une armoire en chene, un bureau en pin, et un coffre a jouet . Emilie regarda Makuba .

.- Voilà ta chambre ! fit-elle sur un ton s'efforcant d'etre agréable . Tu trouveras des affaires de rechange dans l'armoire ainsi que quelques jouet dans le coffre et si tu veux dessiner, tu as des crayons de couleur dans un des tiroirs du bureau et des feuilles blanches dans le plus grand . Je viendrai te chercher avec ton frère a l'heure du diner . En attendant, installe-toi !

Makuba hésita un peu mais fini par rentrer dans sa chambre . Emilie emmena Seto jusqu'à sa chambre respective . Elle n'était pas trop éloignée de celle de Makuba, ce qui le rassurait grandement, mais elle était a coté de celle d'Emilie . La chambre du jeune garcon avait des murs bleu ciel, un tapis bleu pastel, des rideaux bleu foncé, un grand lit bleu marine, une armoire en ébène, des étagères remplies de livres en tout genres, et un bureau en hêtre .

.- J'espère que t'es content p'tite teigne ! fit Emilie .

.- D'avoir enfin la paix ? dit-il .

.- Très amusant ! Si tu cherches la chambre de Salomée, elle est au fond du couloir !

.- Salomée ?

.- Le prénom de ta mère adoptive ! M'en vais !

Elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte . Seto en fit de meme mais sans claquer la porte .

* * *

NB: petite remarque, Seto et Salomée ont les memes initiales ! 


	3. chaleur maternelle

encore merci pour les reviews !

mon recueil de one-shot avance lentement et devrait etre en ligne milieu octobre si tout se passe bien !

pour ceux qui n'aime pas Emilie, vous verrez les différents visages de ce personnage quand viendra les sauts dans le temps .

Sheen: Ca risque d'etre long avec miss sadique !

Orieul: T'étais pas avec les anti-Seto ?

Sheen: Réunion annulée !

Orieul: Poisse !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Chaleur maternelle**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, le professeur de piano de Emilie arriva . Celle-ci n'en était pas très heureuse .

.- Génial . fit-elle le plus bas possible .

Elle et son professeur se rendirent au salon, là où était installé le piano . Salomée se rendit a son bureau pour travailler . Seto lui, préféra aller au jardin avec Makuba tant qu'il faisait beau . Ils s'étaient assis a l'ombre d'un arbre .

.- Seto ? demanda Makuba .

.- Qu'il y a t-il Makuba ? répondit son frère .

.- Tu crois qu'on sera bien ici ?

.- Je l'espère .

.- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Emilie !

.- C'est elle qui me cherche ! En plus, ma chambre est a coté de la sienne !

.- Elle avait pas l'air d'etre heureuse tout a l'heure .

.- Tant mieux !

.- Qu'est qu'on va faire grand frère ?

.- Excusez-moi ?

Ils se tournèrent vers une fille du meme age que Seto . Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, une peau très claire presque blanche et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval avec l'aide d'un ruban de couleur pale .

.- A qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda Seto

.- Lyra Jones . répondit-elle . J'habite la villa d'a coté et on m'avait dit qu'un garcon de mon age venait d'arriver . J'en conclut que c'est toi .

.- Moi c'est Seto et lui c'est Makuba, mon p'tit frère .

.- Enchantée de vous connaître .

Elle s'inclina respectueusement .

.- Je dois rentrer mais nous nous reverrons surement plus tard . dit-elle avant de s'en aller .

Le soir vers onze heures, Seto, qui n'arrivait pas a dormir, avait décidé de se promener un peu dans les couloirs de la maison . Au bout d'un moment, il se trouva devant une porte entrouverte . Il entendit la voix de sa mère adoptive qui était en train de téléphoner selon lui . Il décida de regarder ce qu'elle faisait a travers la mince ouverture que la porte lui offrait . Il y vit sa mère au téléphone . Celle-ci paraissait particulièrement énervée .

.- Il en est hors de question ! hurla t-elle .

Elle raccrocha violemment le combiné et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil . Elle remarqua que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée .

.- Entrez !

Il hésita mais finit par s'exécuter . En le voyant, Salomée se radoucit .

.- On écoute aux portes a ce que je vois . fit-elle sur un ton ironique .

.- Je n'arrivai pas a dormir . répondit le garcon .

.- Approche .

Seto s'avanca . A sa grande surprise, sa mère le prit et le serra contre elle . Il rougit lorsque sa tete entra en contact avec sa poitrine . Il entendait battre le cœur de cette femme qui l'avait sortit de l'orphelinat lui et son frère . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact affectif envers lui . Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front ce qui le fit encore plus rougir . Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes . Il se serra contre elle et poussa un léger gémissement . Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux . Il tomba lentement dans un profond sommeil . Quand il fut endormi, elle le regarda avec un regard triste .

.- Si tu savais ce qu'il t'attends . fit-elle .

Elle le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposa délicatement sur son lit et l'embrassa sur le front .

.- Bonne nuit mon fils . lui chuchota-t-elle a l'oreille .

Elle sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible .

**

* * *

**NB: j'ignore ce que vous pensez de Salomée ici mais je l'ai peut-etre faite un peu trop maternelle sur ce coup ! 


End file.
